143
by tea-latte
Summary: Ever since we were little, she keeps on showing me numbers and her different expressions… What does she mean? a SasuxSaku oneshot! :P


blueorchids961: A sasuxsaku one-shot fic... I wish you will like it! Kinda OOC…. Sorry!

Azuki Ran: Good luck to lovers:P

Summary: Ever since we were little, she keeps on showing me numbers and her different expressions… What does she mean???

"Lalala" – talk

Lalala - narrate

_Lalala_ – thought

_Lalala_ – note

**_Lalala_** - inner

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**143**

Sasuke's POV

I brushed my hand past my raven hair while walking out of the academy. Then I stopped walking when I suddenly heard sobs at the back of a cherry blossom tree. I peeked and saw a girl around my age with pink hair like cherry blossoms.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She quickly raised her head and I saw emerald eyes filled with tears.

"A-are you g-going to t-tease me t-too?" Is she scared of me?

I smiled and offered her my handkerchief. "No."

She smiled back at me and getting the handkerchief I offered her.

I feel something warm creeping on my cheeks. "Anyway… I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"H-Haruno Sakura" She said and used the handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Why were you crying?" I suddenly asked out of nowhere.

She looked down "They were teasing me because of my wide forehead, my pink hair, and green eyes."

I was shocked (a/n suuure! He was still a kid around this time! ahem Back to the story!) "How come? You look really cute with those!"

She gave me a big smile. "Really???" Then she pecked a kiss on my cheek. My eyes widened and I stared at her.

_**Omigosh! I got kissed by a girl who is oh-so-cute and I just met today! Wow!!!**_

_TT Urusai! (Shut up!)_

_**Wahaha! You're shutting yourself up! I'm you dumbo!**_

_Whatever…_

_**Hello? She's leaving…**_

I looked at her, stopping my inner ramblings (a/n: Yes, Sasuke has an inner here. Mwahaha!). She started to walk away then she stopped for a while and looked back at me. She raised her hand and showed a 5 then a 3. I was confused. She suddenly threw a kunai and it landed on the grass beside me.

I picked up the kunai and saw a note attached to it:

_Thank You_

3

I smiled and started walking back home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After going to school, I was out training again. To get my revenge. Thinking of it makes me want to punch Itachi on the face. Sadly, that weasel isn't here. Instead of Itachi, I punched a tree hard.

"S-Sasuke?"

I saw Sakura with a red ribbon tied on her hair. I noticed she's blushing.

"What?" I said to her with a stoic face.

Like before, she, again, showed me numbers. _1, 4, 3? _

She smiled widely at me. Then she reached out a plastic beside her, giving it out to me. I accepted it and then she ran away.

I opened the plastic and big, red tomatoes greeted me. (a/n Imagine Sasuke drooling! That would be cool! Anyway, sorry for ruining the moment) On top of those juicy-looking tomatoes, I saw a note. It said:

_I think… I Like You… And remember I'll always be your friend!_

1 4 3

PS: You mentioned tomatoes while you were sleeping after training

_I did???_

_**Yah you did …**_

Not noticing that my inner was talking to me, I smiled a bit and I was happy no one was looking at me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a mission given to our team, I argued with Sakura since she didn't protect herself from the attack back at the mission

"You know what? You're just weak!" I blurted out. I saw Sakura with angry eyes.

"I always knew that. You know what Sasuke?" she shouted. _1, 4, 3? Does it have the same meaning?_

Sakura ran away. And I was shocked, thinking if it has the same meaning. The bangs of my hair covered my eyes.

Naruto walked beside me and said. "You know what Sasuke-teme, she showed those numbers to the girls who teased her, with the same angry green eyes. I asked her what does it mean. She said, 'it means I hate you'"

I was shocked. But not showing my shock to Naruto.

"Hn." I walked away from Naruto's rambling like 'We still have to go to Ichiraku!' or 'What did you say teme!?'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was at the gate to leave Konoha when a voice that is very familiar stopped him dead on tracks.

"Why?"

(a/n: skip this please… this is sooo simply sad)

I saw at the corner of my eyes that she was crying. Just seeing her cry makes me weak sometimes.

My eyes widen a bit seeing her fingers. _1, 4, 3… What does that mean?_

I went at her back, frowning. I noticed that she was shocked. "Sakura, thank you." .

I hit the pressure point at the back of her neck, catching her when she fainted. I heard her mutter "Sas-uke—"

I carried her and put her down on the bench. I saw a note on her hand:

_I Love You…_

I was speechless. I leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

_I love you too…_

Then, I left my home, my family, and… the person I love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

4 years has passed. I killed Orochimaru. I came back to Konoha to kill my brother. But I can't. For two reasons: my brother has a family, and because of her, Sakura. She keeps on saying that revenge is nothing. And that family is important. I'm partly happy she stopped me. It's hard to lose someone.

Sakura and I went to the same cherry blossom tree where we first met.

"Did you still remember this place Sasuke-kun?" She said to me, smiling.

I nodded and starting to remember the memories we had together.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

I was shaking. She looked at me with curiosity.

"D-Do you still love me?" **_Geez, you're stuttering dude!_**

She just smiled widely at me and raised her right hand, and I was reading the numbers she's giving me.

_1, 4, 3, 6, 3, 7. Wow that's a lot!_

_**Sure is… Maybe... 143 is still I love you!! Aryt!!**_

I looked at her, curious of what she's trying to say.

She leaned her face next to my ear, like cheek-to-cheek.

I felt her cheek getting warm, not noticing mine were getting warm too.

Her next words made my heart jump.

_I Love You Always and Forever…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

blueorchids961: wahaha! Itachi has a wife! well… secret fangirl… won't tell you who xp

Azuki Ran: Itachi fangirls… please don't kill us

blueorchids961: my story's kinda bad though

Azuki Ran: hm… yah… kinda bad…

blueorchids961: you know what… just leave

Azuki Ran: aw… too bad… I'm you:P

blueorchids961: -glares-

Azuki Himawari: eeeh… please review for my sister and her troublesome real self…

blueorchids961: -ties Ran to a chair- -glares at Himawari- you're next!

Azuki Himawari: ehehe… -sweatdrops- just don't flame her please. anyway bye! –runs away-

blueorchids961: hey! come back here!!!


End file.
